The present disclosure relates to audio editing.
Different visual representations of audio data are commonly used to display different features of the audio data. For example, visual representations include a frequency spectrogram display shows various frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis). Similarly, an amplitude display shows audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis).
Audio data can be edited. For example, the audio data may include noise or other unwanted audio data. Removing unwanted audio data improves audio quality (e.g., the removal of noise components provides a clearer audio signal). Alternatively, a user may apply different processing operations to portions of the audio data to generate particular audio effects.
A particular part of the audio data can be uniquely identified by its time, frequency, and pan position. Thus, different audio data having a same time, pan position, and frequency are indistinguishable. In conventional editing systems, however, the user performs edits on the audio data using only one of these parameters with respect to time. For example, the user can isolate and edit a particular frequency of the audio data at a particular time. However, the frequency editing operation will be performed on all instances of that frequency in the audio data over a specified time including all pan positions.